Five Times James Didn't Kiss Carlos
by HelloOfficer07
Summary: And One Time He Did.


**One.**

They're thirteen or so and it's cold. Well, it's always cold in Minnesota but it's supposed to be warming up around this time and year and the meteorologists had predicted a warm week.

That's probably why Carlos is wearing a _just_ a long sleeved tee shirt on the walk to Kendall's.

It only takes a few minutes for James to take pity on him and offer his jacket. It's a few iszes too big and Carlos wraps it around himself and looks very small. James just wants to grab him and kiss him until his lips aren't quite so blue anymore.

But he just shoves his hands in his pockets and keeps walking.

**Two.**

They're foureen or so and it's late. It was one of their weekly sleepovers except Kendall's family was away and Logan has the flu so it's just James and Carlos in Carlos's tiny bedroom.

It's a big bed so they both lie it in, too tired after five hours of Call Of Duty to worry about seeming _gay._

James had just finished telling a story about Kendall falling of the swings when they were oyunger and Carlos is laughing through his nearly-asleep haze.

His eyes are half-lidded and he's smiling and just lying there looking perfect and James, at that moment, wants to kiss Carlos so badly that he can't even beathe but he forces himself to inhale and doesn't sleep a wink that night.

**Three.**

They're fifteen or so and it's brutal. Their school team is so far down that James thinks there's no chance in hell their team can catch up, let alone win.

He's benched on a penalty and watching his friends try their hardest to win without him, witout their complete little unit.

Carlos, he thinks, is trying the hardest. He's skating hard and he's sweaty and panting and when he takes off his helmet James finally gets a good look at his expression. It's furious and oh so very _hot_.

He's greatful for the the plexiglass separating him and the ice because it's the only thing keeping him from storming into the rink and kissing the scowl right off Carlos's face.

Well, that and his sense of self preservations, inhibitions, and common sense,

**Four.**

They're sixteen or so and it's scary. James is in the back of a freakin' cop car and he has no clue what's gonna happen and he's obviously not gonna be a popstar because he's got, well, no talent.

"Hey," Carlos says, companionably bumping their knees together, "Don't listen to a thing that guy says. You're amazing, okay?"

James nods a little, unconvinced, and Carlos takes his hand and looks into James's eyes, "You did great. He's just a giant turd."

Carlos looks so honest and open that James's heart nearly breaks at the sight of him. They're squished close together because Mrs. Markowski is sprawled across half the backseat and James can smell Carlos's cologne and nearly feel Carlos's breath on his face.

The distance between their lips is just a scant few inches but James can't bring himself to go in for the kill.

So he just squeezes Carlos's hand and leans back in his seat, trying to think of a new life plan.

**Five.**

They're seventeen or so and it's hot. Well, it's always hot in LA but today it's extra hot. So hot that twenty minutes ago Carlos stripped off his white beater and was lying poolside with James, shirtless.

At some point, it seems, Carlos took it upon himself to grow up and now he's all rippling muscles and big hands and smooth olive skin. James can barley look away because, shit, he just wants to kiss Carlos all over.

The younger boy notices and give him a look and it's almost like he's offering something.

But James can't quite put his finger on it so he just kinda leaves.

**And One Time He Did.**

They're eighteen or so and it's exhilarating. It's the night of their very first show and everyone's nervous. Logan's reciting every bone in the human body for the third time and there's definately something a little stronger than coffee in Kelly's thermus.

Carlos is chewing distractedly on his nails and looking speactacularly freaked out so James puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "You're gonna do great."

Carlos looks so young and naieve and like he actually fucking trusts James so James crashes their lips together and hopes for the best.

But Carlos is kissing back and wrapping his arms around James's neck and Gustavo is yelling, "Yeah, I'm happy you're _in love_ but stop sucking face and go perform!" But ohmygod, Carlos is kissing him so they just ignore Gustavo and live happily ever after.

The end.

***does not comment* *just goes and dies***

**review, plz? :)**


End file.
